


The Lost One Pt 1

by BernieKropp



Category: Sasquatch - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, HOT WOMEN IN AREA, M/M, Multi, Other, teacher sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 10:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17660741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BernieKropp/pseuds/BernieKropp
Summary: Nick finds his true love.





	The Lost One Pt 1

Oh Yea, Nick says as he is stroking his 7 inch white cock under his desk during 4th hour. He is staring right at her... Mrs East, She is walking around the room going from student to student asking what they are working on. Nick feels the climax arising, but she is coming over!! He thinks to himself... I have to cum before she comes. He is feeling his cock ravage as the cum is making his way through his cock tube. She come us to nick asking what he is working on mid climax. He squirts out a quart of cum As it hits the underside of the desk. She sees his hand has some white stuff on them as he pulls his assignment out of his bag. Mrs East is bewildered... NICK she says, what is this as she looks under the desk. He is covering his cock as she looks under, but his hand isn’t big enough to cover his large cock. She is asontished. She had never seen a cock this big before. She tells nick, good job on your assignment as she winks. She walks to her desk and grabs a sticky note and writes something on it. She walks past nicks desk and hands him the note. The note says 15427 Zachary street Albuquerque NM 55555, 7 PM. He knows what will happen tonight.


End file.
